


Beautiful Sins

by Lolo3



Series: Beautiful Sins [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And doesn't like Veronica, And is Gay for Toni only, Betty is a witch, Cheryle is a Succubus, F/F, F/M, Fp loves his kids, Jason is a Incubus, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Southside Serpent Leader FP Jones II, Southside Serpents are Vampires, Supernatural Elements, The Jones's are Vampire Royalty, Veronica is human, Veronica kind of being a bitch in the beginning, Werewolf Archie Andrews, a Little gothic, for now, jason is alive, probably not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo3/pseuds/Lolo3
Summary: They were all such Beautiful sins.And even if she wanted to get away they couldn't
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason
Series: Beautiful Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Beautiful Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first book. I don't have that much experience in writing so if there are any grammar errors I'm really sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The day that Veronica Lodge's life went downhill was when she woke up in the middle of the night to her father being dragged out of their house and into a police car in front of all of their neighbors. Although it had taken a whole week to figure out why the hell they dragged her father away from their family, as soon as her mother told her the reason Veronica stood there in shock before simply scoffing.

_Fucking Fraud Embezzlement, seriously?_

It had to be fake, It had too. She knew her father, she's his daughter for goodness sake and there was no way that her father did something like that.

It didn't take long for the news to spread and all of her 'friends' to turn on her as well, which a small part of her knew was going to happen but still hurt nevertheless.

Before she knew it they had to move too, her mom said that it was to get away from the press, but Veronica knew better; a Lodge never runs from the presses. They most likely were moving because it wasn't safe to be in New York.

It didn't take them long to pack everything, rather have them packed, and ride from New York all the way to a small town called Riverdale. Apparently, both her parents were from there; which Veronica had no idea about, but she didn't really care to ask.

Her mother told her a little bit about the place during the plane ride. How her mom would sneak out with her friends and go swimming at sweetwater river during her teenage years, the best dinner called 'Pops Chocolate shop' where they just _had_ to get their dinner from when they reached the place. Her mother also mentioned how they'll be living in a Pembroke, which Veronica wasn't that happy about but apparently, that was the only thing that her mom owned so it will have to do.

She wasn't really excited about the move. Sure she wouldn't be surrounded by paparazzi asking about how she felt about her father being in jail(honestly, how would you think anyone felt if their dad was in jail) and she would be able to see her so-called 'friends' for the next school year, but New York was her home. It was the place where she could go shopping with her unlimited debit card, it was the place where she could go to all those fancy restaurants on Fridays with her family, shit at least before her life went to hell she could walk down her school halls with her minions beside her and feeling like an absolute princess.

She didn't feel like that now, look at her new home while the driver grabbed her and her mother's bags from the trunk. The exterior of the Pembroke looked nice she had to admit, the stone estate fit the aesthetic of the town.

"What do you think Mija?"Her mother's voice was behind her"I know that it's not as great as our penthouse bake in new York, but it does have its charms, especially on the inside"

"It does look nice" She admitted, "I bet I'll even love it when I see that my rooms in the masters."

Hermione rolled her eyes before nudging her daughter"Nice try love, your room is right across from mine. Smaller, but it does have a walk-in bathroom like mine."

"Bath too?"

Hermione smiled"Of course Mija"

A smile formed on her face. Thank goodness, if Veronica wasn't getting her own bathtub she was sure she was going to cause a fit.

Her mother was right, the interior was really beautiful, with white marble floors and chandelier, there was even a built-in fireplace that was similar to the ones they had in there old house.

_'It's not our old home, but it will do just fine'_

Her room looked nice as well. A little smaller than her old one, but at least her mom gave her a kingsize bed instead of a queen size so that was a plus. The bathroom looked really nice, amazing actually, it was marbled themed with a walk-in shower and a triangular tub in the corner.

 _'That great_ ' she thought _'Ill certainly be spending a lot of time in that tub'_

About an hour later Veronica had made her self comfortable in her new home. sitting comfortably in the living room watching some random chick flic on Netflix.

"Veronica"

She turned around now noticing her mom, for all Veronica knew Hermione could've been there for a hot minute and she wouldn't even notice."Yes ma"

"Do you think you can stop by at pops to pick up some food I ordered, I'm way too tired to be out"

"Can't Smithers do it"She didn't mean for her words to come out as a whine, but Veronica also really didn't go out either, she honestly didn't want to leave the couch.

"I would Mija, but I had to let Smithers go early since he's been helping with decorating the Pembroke for our arrival, besides this would be a perfect time for you to know your way around this town, we will be staying here for a while after all"

She sighed before putting on her heels"Okay ma, just give me a second"

Hermione kissed her forehead"Thank you Mija"

It didn't take Veronica long to get her self together, grabbing her favorite dark blue coat and putting it on.

She was about to press the down bottom in the elevator she heard her mother call her name.

"Yes"

"I don't mind you exploring the town a little, just make sure to come back at ten and don't go into the woods nor the southside of town"

She said a quick okay before pulling the hood from her clock up and stepping into the elevator.

><

Pops Chocolate shop had a warm feeling to it. Veronica couldn't explain it, but as soon as she stepped into the dinner and the warmth of the building hit her cool body from the autumn weather, Veronica felt this comfort all over her body. It was feeling that she remembers feeling when she was younger and her parents would read her a story before bed, whenever sh was sick and her father use to let her cuddle up to him on the couch as they watch movies until she falls asleep, or when she use to run into her parents room in the middle of night because of a nightmare and they allowed her to sleep with them.

She sighed remembering those times. She wished she could go back to those times, but she couldn't.

Seeing someone wear the dinners uniform she tapped their the shoulder.

"Hey I have a pick up for Lodge"

It was a teen boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes, as soon as he turned he blushed. Veronica wanted to roll her eyes. Usually, she would be priding her self for making a boy blush just by him simply looking at her, but Veronica wasn't in her spoiled princess mood right now, all she wanted to do was get her food and go straight home.

"I-I'll go check."He said before dashing off to the back, where Veronica assumed was the kitchen.

She felt a stare coming from her side which made her even more annoyed, she knew she was new here and people would be staring, but she honestly wasn't in the mood for any of that right now.

As she turned around to ask whoever was staring at her if they wanted something, she immediately stopped her words form coming out when she looked at them.

'Holy shit they're gorgeous!'

And not like regular gorgeous like Veronica was, those two looked like models.

The blonde girl had big striking blue eyes that literally made her look like the most innocent person on earth. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail which allowed her heart-shaped face to be seen. Her skin also looked baby smooth, like the girl never had a pimple in her whole life. From where she was Veronica couldn't see her whole outfit, but she could see that the girl was wearing a pastel pink sweater which honestly added onto the whole innocence look the blonde had going for her.

The boy on the other hand, wow. That was the only thing Veronica could think of. Veronica had her taste of good looking men back in New York, but the boy that she was looking at would put all of them to shame. Even Marcus, and Marcus was a sight of sore eyes. He had ginger hair which was a little messed up from the front, but Veronica thought it just added more charm to him. His hazel eyes showed best from the light of the restaurant, and as it pierced through her Veronica found herself not being able to move. His whole facial structure was incredibly good as well, it was sharp and smooth in the right places. He had on a plain white shirt which showed his muscles, Veronica could only imagine how his abs would look like if they were off.

It was at that moment that Veronica knew he would be her next plaything.

After a few seconds of her staring at them and them staring at her, Veronica made her way towards their table making sure to way her hips so he could see.

"Hey," She said with the same politeness she greets everyone with"My name is Veronica Lodge I just moved here."

The blonde girl was the first to smile, showing off her pearly white teeth"My name is Elizabeth Copper, it's nice to meet you. I'm actually your guide to the school"

Veronica soon remembers that she'll be starting school her first day of Sophomore year Tomorrow, something that she was actually excited about. Since it was a new school and a small town she was sure that everyone would notice her, and with everyone noticing her she could start climbing the popularity charts quicker. It should be essay she's a lodge after all.

"That's good, at least I won't be walking around like a lost dog around the school. My mom showed me a picture of the place and it looks really big."

Elizabeth chuckles"I guess it's good although you came here a little late for orientation, which was a week ago so it'll just be us two tomorrow "

"Veronica hums before giving off her signature smirk'' That's good it means that we'll be spending more time together, I can tell we are going to amazing friends Elizabeth Copper"

That was a lie, but if Veronica wanted to start climbing up the social ladder for high school she needed to start somewhere, and with the looks those two have they've got to be popular.

She turns towards the boy" And what's your name handsome?"

He gives her a soft smile"My names Archie Andrews"

Veronica smiles. He did seem like his last name would be Andrews, actually know that she's looking at the both of them they looked like the perfect image of the boy and girl next door.

She has to ask"I hope I'm not interrupting a date?"

Betty lets a startling sound and Archie just laughs awkwardly"N-No not at all, we're just friends. Have been for practically our whole life.

Veronica couldn't help the smirk on her face. That's good, knowing that their not dating makes attempting to get Archie lot easier.

She sees Elizabeth, look at her phone before looking at Archie"Hey my mom wants me home do you think you could give me a ride?"

Archie nods his head and puts down a twenty-dollar bill before getting up"Sure"

Elizabeth gets up from the booth and walks towards the door"It's nice talking to you, I hope we become good friends"

Veronica smiles at the both of them"Thanks I hope I could be good friends with the both of you actually"

"Call me Betty"

Veronica looks at her with a confused Look" Huh?"

Elizabeth smiles"You can call me Betty, that's what all my friends call me"

She waves before closing the dinner's door Archie behind her.

Veronica stands there for a minute playing back the conversation they all had. Archie and Elizabeth, now Betty, seemed like an interesting bunch of people to be around, a little mysterious, but interesting nether less.

She stats at the Dinner until her name gets called and walks home, more excited for tomorrow then she's been all day.


End file.
